Gone
by araaassi
Summary: "Kuharap gay seperti dirinya, enyah!" / "Apa yang kau katakan? Enyah? Kaulah yang seharusnya, enyah!" / "aku baik-baik saja. Ya, untuk saat ini aku masih baik-baik saja." / ChanBaek. Chapter 5, UP! / [!] HIATUS -maybe for awhile, sorry guys:")
1. Chapter 1

_Tittle: Gone._

_Genre: Hurt, Angst, Romance._

_Main Cast: EXO's Byun Baekhyun ∞ EXO's Park Chanyeol._

_Other Cast: Find by yourself~_

_-Disclaimer: Plots and story are mine, so dont judge and dont be plagitor please...respect the author. if you dont like the story, closetab button is always here for you, xixixi thankies!~~~_

_-Notes: ANNYEONG! Its the first time i made yaoi story with chanbaek as the main cast, xoxo. Maaf kalo aneh, gajelas dan masih banyak typo ya hehehe maklumin author awam ini...maaf juga kalo angst-nya ga ngefeel sama sekali _

_._

_._

_._

_**ITS YAOI! PURE YAOI!**_

_._

_._

_._

_12 pages & 4.263 words_

_._

_._

_._

_© araaassi's present_

_._

_._

_._

"Mati kau, Byun Baekhyun!" Teriakan kencang―yang amat sangat memekakan telinga terdengar dipenjuru rumah sederhana berwarna dasar biru laut. Byun Luhan―orang yang berteriak itu berlarian didalam rumahnya untuk mengejar Byun Baekhyun―adiknya yang dengan sengaja menumpahkan segelas _orange juice_ di tubuhnya. Byun Baekhyun hanya tertawa kencang melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang kesal. Ekspresi kesal kakaknya adalah _favorite_-nya. Menurut Baekhyun, ekspresi kesal LuHan sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, maka dari itu, ia sangat senang sekali mengerjai atau mengganggu kakak laki-lakinya. Walaupun Luhan dan Baekhyun adalah seorang _namja_, namun wajah mereka sangat imut dan―errr cantik. Itulah mengapa anak ―laki-laki berjiwa _seme_, kelasan LuHan dan Baekhyun berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan salah-satu dari kakak-beradik itu. Namun, LuHan dan Baekhyun sampai saat ini sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melakukan suatu hubungan _sepasang-kekasih_.

"Oh, _hyung_. Maafkanlah adikmu yang tampan ini," Ucap Baekhyun lalu diiringi dengan bermacam _aegyo_ untuk meluluh-lantahkan hati kakaknya. "Cih!" Luhan berdecih melihat kelakuan adiknya yang―oh sungguh kekanakkan. "Kau ini _namja_, Byun Baekhyun. Tapi lihatlah! Tingkahmu sungguh mirip sekali dengan, _yeoja_." Ucapan Luhan membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bercermin lah, _hyung_. Bahkan, wajahmu lebih cantik daripada―ehm Victoria _noona_!" Balasan telak untuk Luhan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun yakin bahwa _hyung_-nya ini akan memendam kekesalannya hingga membuat wajahnya memerah _bak_ kepiting rebus. Bagaimana tidak? Byun Baekhyun membandingkan wajahnya dengan wajah _sunbae_-nya, Victoria―yang diketahui adalah _primadona_ di sekolah mereka. Tentu saja, itu membuat kekesalan Luhan mencapai puncak. Sudah di tumpahi _orange juice_ dan sekarang ia di bandingkan oleh Victoria. _'Ugh, keparat kau, Byun Baekhyun.' _

.

.

Rintik hujan sedikit demi sedikit telah mengguyur sebagian kota _Seoul_ pagi ini. LuHan sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun―tentu saja. Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya tinggal berdua di sebuah rumah sederhana peninggalan mendiang _ayah_-nya. Sedangkan _ibu_ mereka telah memiliki banyak urusan di _Cina_ hingga jarang sekali untuk bisa pulang ke rumah―bahkan untuk menengok keadaan mereka. Tapi toh, LuHan dan Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing untuk masalah itu. Asal _ibu_-nya masih punya sedikit waktu untuk ber-_video call_ atau mengirimkan sejumlah surat dengan isi menanyakan kabar mereka, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk.

"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN! CEPAT TURUN!" Baekhyun mendesah. Suara Luhan sudah membuat gendang telinganya berdengung hebat pagi ini. Sungguh. Luhan akan mengeluarkan suara mencapai 2 oktaf jika sedang berteriak atau memarahi Baekhyun. "SHUT UP, _hyung_! Kecilkan volume suaramu, _bodoh_. Kau lihat? Bahkan burung-burung kecil semakin terbang tinggi karena teriakanmu!" Luhan menjitak pucuk kepala Baekhyun, "Kau yang _bodoh_, Baek! Ini hujan! Mana ada burung kecil yang berterbangan kesana-kemari."

Tuk!

Tuk!

Tuk!

Ya. Satu jitakan dan 3 jitakan tambahan yang mendarat pada pucuk kepalanya adalah hal pertama yang didapatkan Byun Baekhyun, pagi ini. Baekhyun mengelus kepalanya dengan meringis kecil. "Itu balas dendamku, Baek. Siapa suruh kemarin kau mengatai wajahku lebih cantik dari Victoria_ noona_." Ujar Luhan diselingi seringai kemenangan yang membuat Baekhyun semakin _dongkol_.

"Cepatlah sedikit, Baekhyun. Kau mau kita telat?" Gerutu LuHan pada Baekhyun yang memakan sarapan―yang dibuat oleh Luhan dengan santainya. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu melirik Luhan dengan mata _bulan sabit_ yang lucu. "Aish, _hyung_." Desah Baekhyun lalu menyelampirkan tas ransel berawarna abu-abu―bermerk _janSport_ di punggung rampingnya, lalu berjalan mendahului Luhan yang sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bingung melihat sikap, Baekhyun. "YA! YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN JANGAN LARI, YA! TUNGGU AKUUU!" Luhan berteriak kencang saat melihat Baekhyun yang dengan sengaja berlari meninggalkannya. Membuat _mata rusa_nya melebar dengan sempurna lalu berlari kencang menyusul adiknya, Baekhyun.

.

.

"Kau kenapa, Lu?" Luhan mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi kelasnya, mengabaikan pertanyaan heran dari _classmate_nya―Kim Minseok yang lebih sering dipanggil _Xiumin_ oleh teman-teman kelasnya. Keringat mengucur deras akibat usaha mati-matiannya mengejar Baekhyun, yang berlari seperti _cheetah_. "Hosh...Xiu, apa kau...hosh... punya air mineral hosh... hosh..." Tanya Luhan dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Xiumin memandangnya heran lalu mengangguk cepat dan segara mengobrak-abrik ranselnya dan memberikan botol air minum berwarna merah marun pada, Luhan. Tanpa _ba-bi-bu_ lagi, Luhan menanggalkan air minum itu sampai habis. Membuat Xiumin melototkan matanya, "YA! Kenapa kau habiskan, _bodoh_? Bahkan aku saja belum meminumnya setetes pun!" Teriak Xiumin tepat di telinga Luhan membuat _sang empu_nya menjengit dan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Sungguh. Telinga Luhan ingin pecah mendengar teriakan Xiumin yang jauuuuh lebih kencang dari suara teriakannya yang sering ia tujukan pada, Baekhyun.

"_Mianhae_, maafkan aku Xiumin-ah, aku sangat haus dan hampir mati karena berlari mengejar, Baekhyun." Ucap Luhan seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menampakkan _deer eyes_nya yang begitu menggemaskan, membuat Xiumin menjitak kepalanya. "Tidak usah beraegyo didepanku. Aku takkan terpikat, Luhan!"

'_Tadi pagi aku menjitak, Baekhyun. Dan sekarang aku di jitak oleh, Xiumin. Ugh, sepertinya ini karma untukku.'_ Gumam Luhan dalam hati dengan tangan yang masih mengelus pucuk kepalanya.

.

.

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Kim Taehyung, teman sebangkunya―yang kata teman -teman sekelasnya memiliki wajah yang _mirip_ dengannya menatap dengan heran. "Kau kenapa, Baek?" Tanya Taehyung. Baekhyun menatapnya lalu menumpu kedua tangannya didagu. "Kau tahu, Taehyung? Aku baru saja di kejar _seekor rusa_ jelek." Ucap Baekhyun tenang. _Rusa jelek_. Ya, tentu saja yang dimaksud itu adalah Luhan, kakaknya. Taehyung mengerenyitkan dahi, "Maksudmu, Luhan _hyung_?" Tanya Taehyung, yang dengan cepat diangguki oleh Baekhyun. "Berhentilah, Baekhyun. Walaupun beda beberapa menit kau ini tetap adiknya, tetap saudara kembarnya, bersikaplah layaknya seorang adik dari, Luhan _hyung_." Ucap Taehyung membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ya, benar. Luhan dan Baekhyun adalah saudara kembar. "Ugh, tapi kan tetap saja―" Taehyung membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, lalu melepaskan bekapannya setelah Baekhyun menggigit telapak tangannya, ganas.

―wajah Luhan hyung kelihatan lebih muda, dariku."

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

"Oiya, Byun Baekhyun. Kau tahu? Kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru. Dan kau tahu? Dia berasal dari _Kanada_!" Baekhyun melengos. "Itu sangat membosankan. Apa dia bisa beradaptasi dengan budaya _Korea_?" Taehyung mengangguk-angguk layaknya _puppy_. "Tentu! Info yang aku dapat, ia adalah orang _Korea_ asli, namun katanya ia ikut kakaknya yang bekerja di _Kanada_, dan menetap disana selama bertahun-tahun. Mungkin dia kembali kesini karena efek tidak betah? hahaha." Ucap Taehyung yang menjelaskan seperti rumus pada persegi panjang yaitu, panjang kali lebar. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Kau seperti wartawan saja, _kawan_." Celetuk Baekhyun yang membuat Taehyung terbahak dan menepuk-nepukkan dadanya.

Tiba-tiba kelas Baekhyun yang tadinya ramai seperti pasar, tiba-tiba hening seperti pemakaman. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan bibirnya membentuk "O" bulat saat melihat _Lee Seongsaengnim_ berdiri didepan kelas dengan orang asing―yang sudah dipastikan murid baru yang diberitahu Taehyung itu. Murid baru itu sangat tinggi, melebihi, Lee Seongsaengnim. Mata yang bulat jernih, bibir tebal yang uhm―_sexy_ dan telinga lebar yang lucu. Baekhyun mengerjapkan _puppy eyes_nya beberapa kali saat mendeskripsikan murid baru yang berdiri didepan kelasnya.

"Anak-anak! _Saem_, membawa teman baru untuk kalian." Ucap Lee Seosaengnim ramah. Ia melirik murid baru itu, "Ayo kenalkan dirimu, _nak_." Ucap Lee Seosaengnim, terlihat murid baru mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan satu langkah kedepan.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, saya Park Chanyeol, pindahan dari _Kanada_. Mohon bimbingannya dan saya harap kita bisa berteman." Suara _bass_ Chanyeol membuat anak-anak kelasan Baekhyun serta Baekhyun mendongak. Para _yeoja_ berkrasak-krusuk saat mengetahui nama murid itu―Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih mematung, suara _bass_nya sangat unik dan Baekhyun suka. Baekhyun mendelik.

'_APA?! SUKA?! Jangan bercanda, Byun Baekhyun!'_ Batinnya berteriak hebat.

Mana mungkin ia suka pada Park Chanyeol yang baru beberapa detik ia kenal? TIDAK! Baekhyun _straight_! Dirinya tidak _gay_! Baekhyun terus berperang dingin dengan hati dan pikirannya. Hatinya bilang ia tertarik pada, Park Chanyeol, sedangkan pikirannya berteriak terang-terangan kalo dirinya tidak menyukai Park Chanyeol. "Argh! Berhentilah, kumohooon!"Geram kecil Baekhyun dengan sedikit menjambaki _fluffy hair_nya. Taehyung yang berada disebelahnya hanya menatapnya heran dan sudut alisnya terangkat satu melihat kelakuan aneh yang tiba-tiba terjadi pada teman sebangkunya.

"_Gwaenchanayo?"_ Baekhyun menatap mata Taehyung yang terlihat...khawatir? Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil, "Aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun balik dengan terkekeh kecil, membuat Taehyung menjitak kepala Baekhyun. "Hari ini aku sudah mendapatkan lima jitakan. Empat jitakan dari Luhan _hyung_, dan satu jitakan lagi darimu, Taehyung. Sungguh. Aku tidak berbohong. Haruskah aku memakai _helm_ setiap aku bersamamu atau bersama Luhan hyung?" Jelas. Kalimat yang baru saja Baekhyun lontarkan membuat perut Taehyung tergelitik, membuat dirinya harus menahan tawanya agar tidak lepas. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko di hukum oleh, Lee Seosaengnim.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

"Baek? Mau ikut aku berkenalan dengan, Park Chanyeol?" Ajakan Taehyung membuat tubuhnya menegang dan darahnya berdesir. Ia tak tahu kenapa. '_Fcuk, Byun Baekhyun! Kau tidak mungkin menyukai namja! Kau straight, Baekhyun!'_ Pikiran Baekhyun mulai berkecamuk. _'Persetan dengan straight atau gay.'_ Pikir Baekhyun, lalu matanya mulai menatap ke arah Taehyung dan mengangguk.

"_Annyeong_, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku, Kim Taehyung. Kau bisa memanggilku, Taehyung." Baekhyun menatap Taehyung yang dengan lancarnya mengenali dirinya pada, Park Chanyeol. "_Annyeong_, Taehyung-ssi_. Bangapseumnida_~"Lagi. Perut Baekhyun tergelitik saat mendengar suara _bass_, Park Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya. Baekhyun akan tetap melamunkan suara _bass_ Chanyeol kalau saja Taehyung tidak menarik lengan kanannya menuju tempat Chanyeol.

'_APA? TEMPAT CHANYEOL?'_ Panik. Kini Baekhyun keringat dingin saat jaraknya dengan Chanyeol tidak ada beberapa meter. "Chanyeol-ssi, ini Byun Baekhyun...dia teman sebangkuku." Baekhyun mematung saat Taehyung mulai memperkenalkan dirinya pada Chanyeol. "Kalian berdua _kembar_?" Pertanyaan polos Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mendelik dan Taehyung tertawa. "_Aniyo."_ Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya di udara, "_Aniyo_, kami berdua memang mirip, Chanyeol. Tapi percayalah, kami tidak satu darah." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tanpa menatap...Baekhyun. " Kau tidak memperkenalkan dirimu pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol-ssi?" Tanya Taehyung ceplas-ceplos membuat Baekhyun memainkan jari-jari cantiknya. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, "Untuk apa? Kurasa dia sudah tahu namaku, Taehyung-ssi." Ucapan Chanyeol yang terkesan dingin membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol bersikap dingin padanya. "Tapi, Chanyeol-ssi―

.

.

"Sudahlah, Taehyung...tidak apa-apa." Ucap Baekhyun lembut lalu menarik lengan Taehyung menjauh dari tempat duduk Chanyeol dan kembali ketempat duduk mereka. Taehyung menatap Baekhyun yang termenung, "Kau sakit hati karena, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menatap Taehyung sayu lalu menggeleng kecil dengan senyuman tipis. "Lalu kau kenapa? Kau aneh sekali...kenapa moodmu cepat sekali berubah, _eoh_?" Gerutu Taehyung yang membuat Baekhyun terkekeh. "_Gwaenchanayo_, tapi aku tiba-tiba pusing, Tae..." Ucap Baekhyun lirih. Taehyung membulatkan matanya, "_JINJJAYO_?! Apa aku harus memanggil Luhan _hyung_, Baek?" Baekhyun tersenyum melihat sikap khawatir Taehyung padanya. "Aku tidak mau membuat hyung khawatir, Tae. Lagipula, nanti pulang cepat kan? Jadi aku bisa beristirahat..." dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk kecil lalu mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut. Tanpa disadari tatapan jijik seseorang dibelakang mereka.

.

.

'_Menjijikan. Aku sudah tahu kau adalah gay, Byun Baekhyun. Gelagatmu sudah kelihatan jelas. Cih.'_

.

.

"Luhan _hyung_. Bisa kau antarkan adikmu yang tampan ini ke Rumah Sakit? Aku merasa ada yang tak beres dengan tubuhku akhir-akhir ini, _hyung_." Luhan menatap adiknya yang pucat. Adiknya memang memiliki kulit putih, tapi putih susu, bukan putih pucat. "Kenapa baru minta sekarang, Baekhyun? Kau tahu? Wajahmu sangat pucat!" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah khawatir kakaknya yang menggemaskan. "Jangan terlalu berlebihan, _hyung_. Aku _mungkin_ hanya demam." Luhan berdecak, "Jangan pernah menyepelekan suatu penyakit, Baek!" Gertak Luhan garang membuat Baekhyun ciut secara tiba-tiba. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengganti pakaian ku." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menurut.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Luhan dan Baekhyun akhirnya tiba di Rumah Sakit. Luhan berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun memasuki Rumah Sakit. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di kursi tunggu Rumah Sakit. "Ugh." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengaduh, membuat Luhan yang sibuk dengan smartphonenya menatap adiknya, "_Gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Luhan khawatir, Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_." ucap Baekhyun lirih, lalu setelah itu semuanya gelap. Baekhyun pingsan dan betapa kagetnya Luhan saat melihat sesuatu berwarna merah, kental dan berbau anyir keluar dan mengalir pelan dari hidung Baekhyun. _Darah_. Adiknya mimisan!

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

"Baekhyunnie? Baekhyunnie? _Gwaenchanayo_? Baekhyunnie bisakah kau mendengarkanku? Baekhyunnie?" Luhan terus memanggil-manggil nama Baekhyun saat Baekhyun terus didorong oleh perawat-perawat Rumah Sakit dengan _tempat tidur beroda_. Luhan juga tanpa sadar memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan _'Baekhyunnie'_ tidak lagi dengan nama 'Baekhyun' Luhan menangis saat melihat adik dan saudara kembar satu-satunya terbaring lemas di _tempat tidur beroda_ itu.

"Maaf, tapi anda hanya bisa menemani Tn. Baekhyun sampai sini, aku dan teman-temanku berjanji akan memeriksanya dengan baik. Tenanglah." Seorang Dokter muda menenangkan Luhan akibat kekhawatirannya pada, Baekhyun. "_Damn_! Aku saudara kembarnya! Izinkan saya masuk! Adikku sedang terbaring lemah disana!" Luhan meronta minta dilepaskan. Tapi Dokter muda itu masih tetap memegang kedua lengannya erat.

"Dr. Oh Sehun, cepat! Kau harus segara menangani pemuda ini, Dr. Oh Sehun." Luhan merasa kalau cekalan tangan Dokter muda―yang diketahui namanya adalah, Oh Sehun telah melonggar, ia dengan cepat mengibaskan tangannya sehingga cekalan tangan Dokter itu terlepas dari kedua lengannya. Namun gagal, saat Luhan ingin berlari, lagi-lagi tangannya berhasil tertangkap oleh Dokter itu lagi. "Ku mohon Dokter...izinkan aku melihat adikku." Luhan menangis, Dokter itu bingung. "Panggil aku Sehun saja. Percaya padaku, adikmu akan baik-baik saja. Kau harus tenang dan berdoa untuk adikmu, _arrasseo_?" Kata Sehun dengan kalimat menenangkan. Luhan mengangguk lalu berjalan berlawanan arah dari ruangan adiknya yang terbaring lemah di dalam. "YA! DR. OH SEHUN, CEPATLAAAH!" Sehun menepuk dahinya, lupa, lalu melirik Luhan dengan senyuman tipis setalah itu berlari menuju...Ruangan Baekhyun.

.

.

Luhan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dengan mata yang sembab. Ia menangis dan tidak tidur semalam suntuk hanya untuk menunggu adiknya. Kaki Luhan berjalan menuju ruang kelas adiknya yang hanya beda 3 ruang dari ruang kelasnya. Luhan sedikit mempercepat jalannya saat melihat _'Baekhyun KW 1'_ yang sudah pasti itu, Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ah." LuHan meneriakan namanya. Taehyung yang merasa dirinya dipanggil membalikkan punggungnya dan menatap LuHan heran. "Ah, Luhan hyung. Ada apa? Dan OMG! Dimana Byun Baekhyun? Biasanya kau datang bersamanya, kan?" Luhan memberikan sepucuk surat pada Taehyung dan Taehyung hanya menaikkan alisnya heran. "Baekhyun sakit, Tae. Dia dirawat. Kemarin ia mengeluh kalau dirinya pusing, aku langsung membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Tapi saat menunggu di kursi tunggu...tiba-tiba Baekhyun mimisan dan dia...dia...pingsan." Suara Luhan bergetar dan matanya mulai memerah. Taehyung membesarkan kedua matanya. "_Hyung_? Bolehkah aku menjenguk Baekhyun?" Mohon Taehyung dan dengan cepat diangguki oleh Luhan.

"Tentu saja boleh, Taehyung-ah. Aku akan memberi alamat Rumah Sakit tempat Baekhyun di rawat berserta nomor kamarnya lewat sms nanti. _Eiy_, bel akan segera berbunyi, dan ya, Tak perlu memanggilku, _hyung_. Kita sama-sama berada di satu tingkat." Ucapan Luhan _refleks_ membuat Taehyung tertawa. "Tidak apa, _hyung_. Kau sudah ku anggap sebagai _hyung_ku, dan kau tahu? Aku mirip Baekhyun! Dan berarti aku juga adikmu." Seru Taehyung membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya, "Pft. Dasar _Baekhyun KW_! Okelah kalau itu maumu, terserah kau saja, Tae-ah." Taehyung lagi-lagi tertawa mendengar sebutan Luhan untuknya. Taehyung sedikit mendorong-dorong bahu Luhan untuk cepat berjalan kekelasnya, karena bel sudah berbunyi.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Jung Seosaengenim memasuki ruangan kelas dan langsung duduk di kursi guru. Taehyung tiba-tiba berdiri dengan membawa surat dan memberikannya pada, Jung Seosaengnim.

"Ini surat apa, Taehyung-ssi?"

"Ini surat izin, Byun Baekhyun. Dia sakit, dan sekarang sedang di rawat di Rumah Sakit." Ucap Taehyung lalu membungkuk sedikit pada gurunya dan berjalan menuju kursinya.

'_Gay sepertimu bisa sakit juga, hahaha semoga orang-orang seperti Baekhyun enyah, aku sangat jijik melihatnya.'_

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

"Ya. Taehyung-ssi!" Taehyung menengok ke sumber suara. "Ada apa, Chanyeol-ssi?" Tanyanya pada Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol lah yang memanggilnya. "Tidak. Hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu." Taehyung menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Apa?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Teman _gay_mu, Byun Baekhyun, dia sakit apa, uhm?" Ucapan Chanyeol membuat darah Taehyung mendidih sampai puncak kepalanya. Ia meremas tangannya sendiri, kesal dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang seenaknya. "Kau berbicara apa?! _Gay_ katamu? _Gay_? Baekhyun tidak, _gay_! Jaga bicaramu." Seru Taehyung, dia sangat emosi saat mendengar temannya di caci, sama orang asing pula.

"Kau tak usah menutupi teman _gay_mu itu, Taehyung-ssi." Chanyeol masih tenang saat menuduh Baekhyun yang tidak-tidak. "Kau, _sinting_! Kenal aja tidak kau dengan, Baekhyun!" Seru Taehyung lagi. "Wah, tahan emosimu, Taehyung-ssi. Dan oh ya, untuk apa aku mengenal seorang _gay_? Itu sangat menjijikan dan memuakkan. Aku harap orang-orang _gay_ seperti Baekhyun itu, _enyah_." Ucap Chanyeol santai lalu menyeringai dan pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang sedang mengatur emosinya agar tidak menonjok laki-laki tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol, sekarang juga.

"_Park Chanyeol sialan! Aku masih sabar saat kamu menuduh Baekhyun gay tapi saat kau mengatakan ingin Baekhyun enyah? Damn, kau brengsek, Park Chanyeol!"_ Taehyung berbicara sendiri dengan melampiaskan amarahnya pada meja. Taehyung memukul meja itu sampai tangannya berdarah. Ia tak suka jika ada orang yang menuduh Baekhyun sembarangan. Sudah dia bilang, Baekhyun sudah benar-benar Taehyung anggap saudara kembarnya sendiri. Walaupun mereka memang bukan kembar.

"_Memang kenapa kalau Baekhyun gay? Itu bukan salahnya, bodoh! Sialan kau Park Chanyeol! Kau lah yang seharusnya enyah!"_

Bugh

Bugh

Bugh

Taehyung menendang kursi sebanyak tiga kali, ia masih kesal dan tidak terima. Baekhyun sedang terbaring di Rumah Sakit dan Chanyeol? Dengan enaknya dia menuduh Baekhyun begitu saja!

.

.

Sudah hampir 2 Minggu, Baekhyun dirawat dirumah sakit. Ternyata, selama satu minggu itu Baekhyun mengalami koma ringan.

"Luhan-ssi, bisa ikut saya sebentar?" Luhan mengelus dadanya, ia kaget. Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun dan menatap kearah seseorang yang mengagetkannya. "Dr. Oh Sehun? Tidak bisa kah kita berbicara disini saja? Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan adikku." Ucap Luhan pada Sehun. Ya, dokter muda itulah yang sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Oke, baiklah." Sehun lalu mengambil bangku dan menariknya agar dekat dengan bangku Luhan.

"Ku harap kau dapat mengontrol emosimu, Luhan-ssi." Ucap Sehun memperingatkan, membuat Luhan semakin tidak mengerti. Sehun mengeluarkan map berwarna cokelat muda dan menyerahkan itu kepada Luhan. Luhan menaikkan alisnya bingung lalu mengambil map tersebut. "Buka dan bacalah...dan aku sangat memohon padamu agar kau bisa mengontrol emosimu." Peringati Sehun sekali lagi. Luhan mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Dengan segera, Luhan membuka map cokelat muda tersebut dan mengambil sebuah kertas yang berisi hasil lab tentang penyakit adiknya. Hasil yang sangat Luhan tunggu-tunggu. Luhan membaca teliti kalimat demi kalimat yang tertera pada kertas hasil lab adiknya. Tiba-tiba saja, tangan Luhan bergetar. Luhan membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih memegang kertas itu. Matanya memerah, dan tiba-tiba ia terseguk. Luhan menangis saat melihat akhir kalimat dari kertas tersebut.

.

.

.

_Byun Baekhyun._

_18 tahun_

_Positif: Kanker Darah, Stadium Akhir._

.

.

.

Seketika, Luhan menjatuhkan kertas itu. Dia tidak bisa membendung tangisannya lagi. Sehun meringis. Ia sangat tidak tega melihat seseorang menangis didepan matanya. Dengan entah dorongan darimana, Dokter muda itu menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Katakan semua itu bohong, Dokter. Adikku tak mungkin mengidap penyakit yang seperti itu. Adikku bilang dia hanya demam, Dokter. Baekhyun bilang dia hanya demam!" Luhan meracau dan menangis hebat dalam pelukan Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa menepuk-nepukkan punggung, Luhan. "Yang sabar, Luhan-ssi." Bisik Sehun lembut.

"Apa Baekhyun bisa sembuh?" Sehun mematung saat Luhan bertanya seperti itu. "Begini, Luhan-ssi. Kau tahu? Di kertas itu dituliskan '_Positif: Kanker Darah, Stadium Akhir'_ aku tak bisa menjamin dia akan sembuh 100%, dan aku tidak berkata hidupnya sebentar lagi. Disini aku hanya dokter, aku bukan tuhan. Jadi...lihat saja bagaimana nanti, LuHan-ssi, maafkan aku." Jawaban Sehun membuat Luhan semakin memperdalam kepalanya pada dada Sehun. Tangisannya semakin keras. Sungguh. Luhan sebelumnya tidak akan pernah menangis seperti ini. Tapi tidak. Ini masalah keluarganya. Adik kembar satu-satunya sedang sekarat saat ini. Dirinya tidak mungkin untuk tidak menangis.

Dan Sehun? Entahlah, ia merasa asing dengan detak jantungnya sekarang.

"Ugh, _hyung_." Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun saat mendengar lenguhan dari adiknya, Baekhyun. "Ya, Baekhyunnie..._hyung_ disini." Luhan mengelus rambut adiknya lembut. "_Hyung_...kepalaku sangat sakit." Rengek Baekhyun membuat Luhan menatap pada Sehun. "Mungkin itu karena efek tidur panjangmu, Baekhyun-ssi." Ucap Sehun lembut lalu segera memeriksa kondisi Baekhyun.

"Memangnya aku tidur berapa lama, _hyung_?" Luhan mendesahkan nafas pelan. "Kau tertidur selama satu minggu, Byun Baekhyun. Kau mengalami koma ringan" Ucap Sehun yang akhirnya memberi tahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Apa, Taehyung datang untuk menjengukku?" Luhan menepuk dahinya, "Aku lupa mengabarinya, Baek. Lagipula, Taehyung baru tau kau dirawat di Rumah Sakit tadi pagi. Hyung baru sempat memberi surat izin padanya dan _hyung_ memang baru masuk sekolah tadi...pagi, _mianhae_."

"Kau izin saat aku tak sadarkan diri? Kau gila, _hyung_. Tapi...apakah aku besok sudah bisa masuk sekolah, _hyung_?" Luhan menggeleng mantap. "Aku menjagamu, Baekhyun. Kau adikku. Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, dan untuk sekolah, Tidak. Kau tak aku izinkan sekolah dulu untuk beberapa kedepan, Baekhyun." Terlihat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dokter bilang aku hanya mengalami koma ringan, _hyung_. Lagian aku juga sudah merasa lebih baik." Jawab Baekhyun membuat Luhan menatapnya sedih. Ekor _mata rusa_ Luhan mentap kearah iris _hazel_ Sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Okay, baiklah. Kau ku izinkan sekolah besok. Tapi ingat, kalo kau merasa sakit atau pusing cepat hubungi aku lewat Taehyung, _arrasseo_?" Baekhyun mengangguk-menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Senyum merekah terpampang pada wajah imutnya yang ceria.

"Oya, _hyung_. apa Dokter ini, pacar Luhan _hyung_?" Ceplos Baekhyun membuat kedua manusia―Luhan dan Sehun membelalakkan matanya kaget. Untuk beberapa detik Luhan dan Sehun berpandangan menjelajahi sepasang mata keduanya satu sama lain. Luhan yang menyadari langsung memalingkan muka dan memainkan jarinya. "Aniyo..." Ucap Luhan pelan. "Iya juga tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. kau dan Dokter uhm―Dokter Oh Sehun sangat cocok. Sungguh." Ucap Baekhyun dengan mata yang menjelajahi tage name Dokter muda itu yang dia tahu namanya adalah Oh Sehun.

"Ada apa denganmu, Byun Baekhyun?! Apa otakmu geser saat mengalami koma ringan, _eoh_?" Tanya Luhan sambil menutupi kesaltingannya. Baekhyun terbahak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Luhan yang telah memerah sempurna. "Dokter, tolong jaga _hyung_ku dengan baik, _ne_? Dia sangat bawel dan kalau marah ia bisa mengeluarkan suara sampai 2 oktaf dan...oiya! Dia suka sekali menjitak kepala seseorang, be careful!" Wajah Luhan memerah sempurna dan Sehun hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan kakak-beradik didepannya.

Baekhyun melihat sesuatu tergeletak tepat dibawah lantai samping tampat tidurnya. "Hyung, itu kertas apa?" Luhan dengan cepat mengarahkan kepalanya pada sesuatu yang ditunjuk oleh, Baekhyun. Luhan hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat menyadari kalau kertas itu adalah...hasil lab, Baekhyun.

"Hyung..beritahu aku." Luhan semakin panik, matanya menatap Sehun. Memintanya untuk membantunya. Namun sekali lagi, Sehun menggeleng. "Itu hasil lab-mu, Baekhyun-ssi." Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya. Ingin rasanya Luhan memukul wajah Dokter muda itu sekarang juga. Berbeda dengan Luhan, Baekhyun terlihat tenang saat mendengar itu adalah kertas hasil lab-nya. "Dokter, apakah aku boleh me―"

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh!" seru Luhan.

"―lihatnya"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Luhan-ssi? Kau tidak boleh menutupinya!" Seru Sehun, membuat Luhan menatapnya tajam. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan, Dokter! Jadi diamlah." Balas Luhan membuat Sehun lagi-lagi menggeleng. Baekhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa menyaksikan pertengkaran hyungnya dengan dokter yang menjaganya dalam diam dengan dahi yang sedikit berkerut.

"_Hyung_...Dokter...sebenarnya apa yang telah kalian sembunyikan dariku?" Tanya Baekhyun _polos_. Sehun menatap Luhan dan memberi bahasa isyarat pada Luhan agar Luhan memberitahu Baekhyun. Luhan menggeleng mantap dengan mata yang masih menatap Sehun. "_Hyung_..." Rengekan Baekhyun membuat Luhan menengok kearahnya. Luhan menatap adiknya dengan mata yang memerah menahan tangis.

"Aku yang memberitahunya atau kau yang memberitahunya, Luhan-_ssi_?" Luhan diam. Sehun mengangguk. "Baik, biar aku yang memberitahu, Baekhyun-ssi." Lanjut Sehun lalu berjalan kearah tempat tidur Baekhyun dan tak lupa mengambil kertas hasil lab Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan ada di pelukan Luhan.

"Ku harap kau bisa menahan emosi dan kontrol dirimu, Baekhyun." Ucap Sehun memperingati Baekhyun seperti dirinya memperingati Luhan, sebelumnya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan wajah bingung. Baekhyun mengambil kertas hasil lab-nya sendiri yang diberikan Sehun dan membacanya dengan teliti.

Tiba-tiba gerakan mata Baekhyun berhenti bergerak, bibirnya yang sebelumnya menggumam membaca kalimat-kalimat pada hasil kertas lab-nya pun berhenti.

.

.

.

_Byun Baekhyun._

_18 tahun_

_Positif: Kanker Darah, Stadium Akhir._

.

.

.

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun langsung menangis saat itu juga. Ia menatap Luhan dengan senyuman kecil namun perih, di bibirnya. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menutupi ini dariku, _hyung_..." Ucap Baekhyun lembut membuat Luhan berlari kecil dan langsung memeluk saudara kembarnya, air mata sudah tidak dapat dibendungnya lagi. "Aku tak ingin menyakitimu, Baekhyun. Aku tidak menyangka Baekhyun dan aku hanya takut. Kenapa harus kau? Kenapa tidak aku saja, Baekhyun?" Luhan terisak di dada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengelus punggung _hyung_nya dengan senyuman tipis namun tersirat sangat kalau dirinya...sakit.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, _hyung_. Aku tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, _hyung_." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada adiknya. Sehun lagi-lagi menatap haru pada kakak-adik didepannya. Dengan _refleks_ Sehun menghampiri keduanya dan ikut menenangkan keduanya. "Baekhyun, kuharap kau kuat dan...Aku janji Luhan, aku akan berusaha keras untuk menyembuhkan, Baekhyun." Ucap Sehun dengan tangan yang mengelus surai Luhan. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. "Jangan beromantis-romatis ria didepanku hai para _hyung-hyung_...aku masih kecil." Seru Baekhyun dengan pout lucu pada bibir mungilnya.

Sehun menarik tangannya dari surai Luhan dengan salting. Wajah Luhan kembali memerah. "Kau sudah 18tahun, Tn. Byun Baekhyun. Jangan sok kecil." Ucap Luhan dengan nada geram. Baekhyun tertawa. "Aku menunggu kepastian hubunganmu dengan Dokter Sehun, _hyung_." Luhan dan Sehun salting, se-salting-saltingnya karena Baekhyun yang terus menggoda keduanya.

"Aku baru mengenalnya, Baekhyun-ah. Tidak akan mungkin secepat itu." Ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sehun juga entah mendapatkan keberanian darimana saat mengatakan hal itu didepan Luhan dan Baekhyun. "Jangan kecewakan aku, Sehun _hyung_. Aku sangat mendukungmu berpacaran dengan _hyung_ku." Ucap Baekhyun yang justru itu membuat Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Dan oh―Dokter, boleh kan aku memanggilmu, 'hyung' Sehun hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya. Sehun tertawa kecil lalu mengelus surai Baekhyun dan mengangguk meng-iyakan. Melihat anggukan Sehun membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

Luhan tersenyum tipis menatap Baekhyun dan Sehun. Setidaknya percakapan anatara dirinya, Baekhyun dan Sehun tadi itu melupakan kesedihan mendalam bagi adiknya, Baekhyun.

.

.

.

'_Setidaknya aku baik-baik saja. Ya, untuk saat ini aku masih baik-baik saja.' ―Byun Baekhyun._

.

.

.

_YEAAAAAAAAAAAH...ini part satunya teman-teman. Gimana? Masih mau dilanjut atau tidaaak? Xixixi. Ini sih rencanya bakal aku buat jadi twoshoot...maaf kalo masih banyak typo, alurnya kecepetan, angst sama feelnya gadapet. Maaf se-maafmaafnya. Aku masih awam huhuhuhu. Tapi...review please?_

_Oiya kalau ada yang mau kenal sama aku bisa tanya-tanya lewat PM xixixixi (PD Banget) okedey, Khamshamnida~_

_Sincerely;_

_araaassi._


	2. Chapter 2

_Tittle: Gone._

_Genre: Hurt, Angst, Romance._

_Main Cast: EXO's Byun Baekhyun ∞ EXO's Park Chanyeol._

_Other Cast: Find by yourself~_

_-Disclaimer: Plots and story are mine, so dont judge and dont be plagitor please...respect the author. if you dont like the story, closetab button is always here for you, xixixi thankies!~~~_

_-Notes: ANNYEONG! Makasih banyak buat respon kalian di chapter satu...makasih buat reviewnya, favsnya, follownya hehehehe. Readers...kayanya ini bakal aku lanjutin jadi multi-chapter aja hehehe, Gimana? Kira-kira makin ada yang mau baca ga ya kalo ini dijadiin multi-chapter xoxoxo. Btw, balasan review ada dibawaaaah:D Okedeh, lanjut aja yaaaa...Maaf kalo makin aneh, gajelas dan masih banyak typo ya hehehe maklumin author awam ini...maaf juga kalo angst-nya masih ga ngefeel sama sekali_

_._

_._

_._

**_ITS YAOI! PURE YAOI!_**

_._

_._

_._

_7 pages & 2.391 words_

_._

_._

_._

_© araaassi's present_

_._

_._

_._

Baekhyun memasuki halaman sekolahnya dengan bersenandung kecil. Ia senang karena dapat kembali masuk ke sekolah. Dirinya sangat merindukan suasana sekolah, suasana kelas, teman-temannya, Taehyung dan oh ya―Park Chanyeol, tentu saja. Baekhyun berfikir, apakah saat dirinya lama tidak masuk sekolah, Chanyeol memikirkannya atau mengkhawatirkannya? Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dengan pikiran-pikiran anehnya.

Luhan yang memang berangkat bersama dengan adiknya, sedikit memandang kearah Baekhyun yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri. Luhan bergidik tanpa menegur adiknya. "Ya, Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah sampai dikelasmu, bodoh. Kenapa kau malah terus berjalaaaan!" Seruan Luhan membuyarkan Baekhyun dari pikiran-pikiran aneh dan tak masuk akalnya. Matanya mengitari koridor dan tersenyum kecil saat tahu dirinya berada jauh dari kelasnya sendiri. Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk dan berjalan cepat dengan cengiran bodoh di bibirnya. Luhan mendengus melihat kelakuan adiknya.

Tuk!

"Kau memikirkan apa, hum?" Tanya Luhan disertai dengan jitakan jitu yang tepat pada pucuk kepala, Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis dan menatap Luhan dengan puppy eyes andalannya. "Hyung...kenapa kau menjitakku?" Gerutu Baekhyun dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

Tuk!

"Berhentilah ber-aegyo! Dan cepat masuk ke kelasmu, Baekhyun-ah!" Luhan menjitak Baekhyun lagi membuat Baekhyun menggerutu lalu menghentakkan kakinya seperti anak 5 tahun lalu memasuki kelasnya.

"_OMO_, Baekhyun-ah! Kau akhirnya masuk jugaaa!" Seruan seseorang mengagetkan anak-anak kelasan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum, "Tentu, Kyungsoo-ya! Masa aku mau sakit terus." Balas Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo―anak yang menyerukan kedatangannya pertama kali. Baekhyun berjalan kearah bangkunya yang disampingnya sudah ada Taehyung yang tersenyum ceria melihat kearahnya.

•

•

Berbeda dengan Taehyung dan teman-teman Baekhyun yang lain. Dari seluruh kelas itu hanya ada satu orang yang tidak menginginkan kedatangan Baekhyun kembali ke sekolah tepatnya kelas ini. Dia...ya...sudah pasti itu...

_._

_._

_Park Chanyeol_

**\o/\o/\o/\o/**

"Baekhyun-ah~ aku merindukanmu." Taehyung langsung menghambur ke pelukan Baekhyun saat Baekhyun sudah duduk di bangku disebelahnya. Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat Taehyung yang mulai bersikap seperti anak kecil. "Kau manja sekali, huh~" Ucap Baekhyun lalu menepuk-nepukkan tangannya pada pucuk kepala Taehyung.

"Oya, Baekhyun-ah~ istirahat nanti aku ingin berbicara banyak hal padamu, kita ketaman belakang sekolah, ya?" Ajak Taehyung membuat Baekhyun bingung namun ia hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Maaf aku tidak menjengukmu, Baekhyun-ah~ lagian, _hyung_mu tidak mengirimkan alamat rumah sakit beserta nomor kamar rawatmu padaku." Taehyung menekuk wajahnya, merasa bersalah. Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Dia bilang lupa padaku waktu itu, hehehe. Tapi, Its okay~ yang penting kan aku sudah _'sembuh'_"

"Lalu, selama 2minggu ini kau dirawat dirumah sakit, kau sakit apa Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Taehyung membuat Baekhyun diam. Ia selalu ingin menangis jika ingat fakta dengan penyakit yang dideritanya. "Baekhyun-ah, kau sakit apa? Kenapa kau melamun?" Baekhyun kembali ke alam nyata, seruan kecil Taehyung berhasil meghamburkan lamunannya. "Ah- anu- aku...hanya demam, ya _'demam',_ Taehyung." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

_ '__Maafkan aku, Taehyung. Aku belum siap mengatakan penyakitku yang sebenarnya padamu. Aku akan kembali pusing jika ingat fakta aku memiliki penyakit...Kanker Darah, Stadium Akhir. Maafkan Aku.'_

•

•

"Luhan-ah, akhirnya kau kembali kesekolah juga." Luhan tersenyum. Itu Xiumin. Dia yang menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Xiumin teman yang baik bukan?

Luhan berjalan menuju bangkunya dan mendudukkan pantatnya. Ia kangen bangku kelasnya. "Xiumin-ah, i miss you~" Ucap Luhan lalu mengahambur memeluk Xiumin. Xiumin membulatkan matanya dan menarik pelukan Luhan dari tubuhnya cepat-cepat. "Menjijikan! Kalau, Chen melihatku berpelukan denganmu begini ia akan berfikir yang tidak-tidak, bodoh!" Luhan menaikan alisnya, "Chen? Omo! Apa kau sudah berpacaran dengan laki-laki berwajah _kotak_ itu, uhm?" Tanya Luhan. Xiumin merona dan mengangguk malu, "Ya~ aku sudah berpacaran dengannya...siapa suruh kau tidak masuk!" Luhan yang mendengar itu lalu menjitak Xiumin. "Aku tidak masuk karena Baekhyun sakit, bodoh. Dan kau―"

Luhan sedikit menjeda ucapannya, lalu telunjuknya dihadapkan dengan wajah Xiumin membuat Xiumin geram dan menurunkannya kasar.

"―berhutang banyak cerita padaku!" Lanjutnya lalu tertawa kencang membuat Xiumin menggembungkan pipinya yang chubby dengan refleks.

•

•

Park Chanyeol. Pemuda itu sejak tadi hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot mata tajam dan pandangan menjatuhkan. Baekhyun yang merasa ada yang 'mengawasinya' segera menengok kearah belakang, dan_ gotcha_! Matanya kini bertemu dengan mata bulat jernih milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun sampai lupa apa itu bernafas dan mengapa dirinya meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Baekhyun menunduk dan memutar kepalanya seperti semula, tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi kalau ternyata Chanyeol tengah mendecis jijik.

Baekhyun menatap kearah teman sebangkunya, Taehyung. Ia menepuk paha Taehyung membuat Taehyung yang sedang fokus dengan pelajaran matematika itu terlonjak dan menatap Baekhyun kesal. "_Waeyo_?" Tanya Taehyung pelan, Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya. "Taehyungie~ kau tahu? Sedari tadi Chanyeol memperhatikanku dari belakang, ugh hatiku entah siapa yang menyuruhnya berdebar sendiri. Ah, _eotte_?" Taehyung terdiam, matanya masih menatap lurus pada mata Baekhyun yang masih terus bercerita, "Oh, apa mungkin dia menyu-"

Taehyung membulatkan matanya, "Tidak, Byun!"

"-kaiku."

"Ya! Memangnya kenapa? Terus kenapa dia memperhatikanku terus, Taehyungie?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kring

Kring

Kring

Taehyung baru akan menjawabnya tetapi bel isitirahat telah berbunyi. Membuat Taehyung dengan asal menaruh buku-buku dalam tasnya setelah selesai lalu ia menarik lengan Baekhyun keluar. Seperti yang ia bilang, Taehyung akan mengajak Baekhyun ke taman.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/**

**-Taman-**

Taehyung mendudukan Baekhyun di salah satu bangku taman bangku sekolah. Matanya terus menatap Baekhyun intens. "Baekhyun-ah, apa kau benar-benar menyukainya? Menyukai, Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya sendiri, pipinya sedikit merona, "A-a-apa yang kau bicarakan, Taehyungie? Aku mungkin hanya 'sedikit' mengagumminya." Ucap Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas berbohong.

Taehyung menghela nafas dan ikut duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya mengusap wajahnya kasar, dan jelas hal itu membuat Baekhyun bingung. "Sebenarnya ada apa, Taehyungie?" Tanya Baekyun pelan, Taehyung menatapnya sebentar dan membuang nafas kasar. "Kau tahu Baekhyun-ah? Kau tak pantas menaruh hati pada Park Chanyeol! Sungguh. Tak pantas." Ucap Taehyung membuat Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya. "Dia, semenjak kau tidak masuk, dia selalu...merendahkanmu. Dan dia juga berharap kau enyah, Baekhyun-ah. Aku sangat marah dan kau tahu? Aku kemarin bertengkar dengannya. Aku tak suka dia merendahkanmu!" Baekhyun mendengarkan perkataan Taehyung dalam diam. Tangannya merasa dingin dan gemetaran. Ia tak menyangka kalau...Chanyeol...orang yang disukainya...mengharapkan dirinya...enyah?

Taehyung menghela nafas

"Dan kau tau Baekhyun-ah? Dia mengatakan kalau kau ini gay yang menjijikan dan memuakkan. Sungguh Baekhyun-ah, aku ingin menghabisi dia kemarin kalau dia tidak melarikan diri duluan. Damn. Seharusnya aku mengejarnya dan menahannya lalu menghabisinya langsung. Ugh, Taehyung bodoh."

_Baekhyun tersenyum getir. Jadi selama ini, Chanyeol membenci dirinya._

"Taehyung-ah, _gomawo_." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. Taehyung menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menahan tangis. "_Gomawo_ Taehyung-ah sudah mau memberi tahuku masalah ini, makasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, makasih sudah membelaku Taehyung-ah, _gomawo_." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tetesan _liquid_ bening yang mengaliri pipi chubbynya.

"B-Baekhyun-ah, jangan menangis. Kau harus kuat, Baekhyun-ah. Jangan lemah hanya karena laki-laki macam Park Chanyeol. Aku akan melindungimu, Baekhyun-ah dan Luhan hyung juga." Ucap Taehyung dengan menepuk-nepukan punggung Baekhyun pelan lalu menarik tubuh ringkih Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun terisak namun tiba-tiba dirinya merasa pusing, dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang kental mengalir keluar perlahan-perlahan dari hidungnya. Itu, darah. Dengan segera Baekhyun menutup hidungnya dengan tangan kanannya, bermaksud untuk tidak membuat Taehyung khawatir. Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun lembut, namun tiba-tiba Taehyung tersentak saat melihat darah sedikit keluar dari celah-celah tangan Baekhyun yang sedang menutupi hidung Baekhyun.

"Astaga, Byun Baekhyun! Kau mimisan!" Teriak Taehyung sedikit histeris, dengan cepat Taehyung melepas tangan kanan Baekhyun yang menutupi mimisannya. "A-A-Aku tidak apa-apa Taehyung-ah." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar lalu tersenyum tipis. "Bodoh! Baekhyun bodoh! Kau masih sakit tapi kenapa nekat masuk, hah?!" Marah Taehyung lalu menekan hidung Baekhyun dengan tangannya, bermaksud untuk menghentikan mimisannya. "_G-gwaenchan_a Tae...hyung..."

Dan setelah itu penglihatan Baekhyun menggelap. Baekhyun pingsan dengan darah kental yang masih senantiasa keluar dari hidungnya.

Taehyung menatap Baekhyun kaget. Dia ingin segera membopong Baekhyun keruang kesehatan sesegera mungkin, namun melihat proporsi tubuhnya...ia mengurungkan niatnya. Dan berusaha mencari pertolongan. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok laki-laki, dia...

.

.

Park Chanyeol.

Dengan mau-mau engga-engga, Taehyung menghampiri Chanyeol. _Tak apa memohon sesekali, ini demi Baekhyun_. Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Aku tahu kau membenci Baekhyun dan ohya―mungkin membenci aku juga. Tapi bisakah kau menolongku dan menolong Baekhyun untuk kali ini saja? Bantu aku membopong Baekhyun ke ruang kesehatan. Dia pingsan dan banyak sekali darah yang keluar dari hidungnya, kumohon?" Ucap Taehyung membuat Chanyeol menatapnya datar. "Baik. Walaupun aku sedikit tidak sudi tapi untuk kali ini saja, okelah. Dimana gay itu berada?"

Sungguh. Rasanya Taehyung ingin menonjok Chanyeol tepat di wajahnya. Baekhyun sedang pingsan dan bisa-bisanya dia masih merendahkannya?

_Huh...tahan Taehyung. Ini juga demi Baekhyun. Tahan._

Taehyung dan Chanyeol berjalan sedikit cepat menuju kursi taman. Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung memekik dan Chanyeol memelototkan matanya melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya tetap tidak berhenti dan itu membuat Baekhyun bermandikan darah karena seluruh seragam putihnya terkena darah. "Yatuhan, Baekhyun-ah kau sebenarnya sakit apa?! Ya! Chanyeol cepat bantu aku membopongnya." Teriak Taehyung dan itu membuat Chanyeol langsung menggendong Baekhyun ala _bridal style_ lalu berlari cepat menuju ruang kesehatan tanpa memperdulikan seragamnya yang langsung ikut terkana darah dari seragam Baekhyn. Dan juga tanpa memperdulikan Taehyung yang berteriak menyerukan namanya.

"YA! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? YA! YA! Ugh, bodoh sudahlah aku telepon Luhan hyung saja." Ujar Taehyung lalu meninggalkan taman.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/**

Chanyeol membopong Baekhyun dengan sedikit berjalan cepat, seluruh tatapan mata memandang kearah dirinya dan Baekhyun karena pada saat itu masih jam istirahat. Beberapa siswi menjerit saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang penuh darah, bahkan tetasan darah pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengotori koridor seiring dengan berjalannya Chanyeol yang tengah membopong Baekhyun.

Sesampainya diruang kesehatan, Chanyeol menendang pintu ruang kesehatan tanpa takut dimarahi guru nantinya. Didalam para petugas kesehatan terkejut melihat kedatangan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun yang berada di gendongannya. "Astaga! Anak ini kenapa?" Jerit petugas perempuan saat melihat Baekhyun yang penuh darah. "Mollayo. Cepat bantu aku, kumohon?" Ucap Chanyeol yang langsung diangguki petugas-petugas kesehatan didalam. Mereka dengan cepat mengambil Baekhyun yang berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol dan meletakkanya di tempat tidur ruang kesehatan.

Beberapa petugas terlihat sedang berusaha memberhentikan pendarahan yang ada di hidung Baekhyun. "Aku sudah mencobanya dan itu tidak membuahkan hasil." Ucap Chanyeol pada salah satu petugas yang sedari tadi menekan hidung Baekhyun dengan tangannya. "Astaga. Apa anak ini mempunyai penyakit hemofilia?" Gerutu salah satu petugas lainnya membuat Chanyeol mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung. "Apa itu hemofilia?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran. "Hemofilia itu adalah penyakit dimana seseorang yang jika mengalami luka atau pendarahan, darahnya akan susah di hentikan." Ucap si petugas yang masih berusaha menekan hidung Baekhyun.

BRAK!

"ASTAGA, BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Teriakan kencang membuat Chanyeol dan beberapa petugas kesehatan menegok kearahnya. "YA! Cepat panggil ambulance! Baekhyun harus segera dibawa kerumah sakit!"

Salah satu petugas bergerak lalu mulai menelpon ambulance. Chanyeol menatapnya bingung, "Maaf kau siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol membuat orang itu menengok kearahnya. "Luhan. Kakak dan kembaran Baekhyun. Kau yang mengantar adikku kesini? Oh sungguh terimakasih dan maaf." Ucap Luhan yang hanya membuat Chanyeol membulatkan bibirnya. Namun Chanyeol mengerenyitkan dahinya, "Kau minta maaf? Untuk apa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Luhan menatap seragam Chanyeol. "Maaf karena seragammu jadi ikutan kotor karena darah Baekhyun." Ucap Luhan lembut.

Luhan menatap adikknya sendu, "Sudah kubilang. Harusnya kau tetap dirawat di rumah sakit. Dasar anak nakal. Lihat kau berlumuran darah begini, Baek... Hiks." Ucap Luhan sedikit terisak. Luhan mengelus rambut Baekhyun, "Apakah sangat sakit, Baek? Haruskah aku menelpon, eomma? Tapi kalau aku menelpon eomma kau pasti marah padaku, Baek."

Luhan sedari tadi hanya berbicara sendiri tanpa memperdulikan masih ada Chanyeol yang menatap bingung kearah keduanya. "Apakah aku harus menelepon, Dr. Sehun? Astaga! Benar! Dokter muda itu!" Ucap Luhan sedikit berteriak. Luhan lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatap Chanyeol sebentar. "Maukah kau menjaga Baekhyun? Aku sebenarnya ingin menelpon Taehyung tapi sepertinya dia sudah masuk kelas. Maukah kau? Aku janji hanya sebentar. Aku hanya ingin menelpon Dokter-nya Baekhyun. Kumohon? Hanya sampai ambulance datang, oke?" Tanya Luhan seperti kereta api membuat Chanyeol mendesah lalu hanya mengangguk kecil. Luhan tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di ruang kesehatan. _'Ternyata sama-sama cerewet.'_ Gumam Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA INI PENDEK BANGET KAN HAHAHAHA. Udah late post...pendek pulaaa. Wkwkwkwk maafin yaaa xoxoxoxo. Tinggalkan jejak~ tinggalkan jejaaak~~~ RnR okay okay okay wkwkwkwk. Makasih udah mau nyempetin bacaaaa~

.

.

.

**Balasan Review Gone –Chapter 1-;**

**∞Dela: **Makasih banyak buat reviewnya ya kamuuu! Hehehe maaf baru bis nge-post, btw ini aku jadiin multi-chapter. Gapapa kan? Hehehehe. Makasih semangatnya\=D/

**∞flower you: **Ini sudah aku lanjuuut hehehe. Tapi ini aku buat jadi multi-chapter, gapapa kan? Hehehe emang kasian banget ya...byunb...disini...makasih udah revieeew:D

**∞ryanryu:** Wkwkwk namanya juga Baekhyun. Happy Virus Baek!:D makasih udah review:D

**∞guest: **Ini udah aku lanjut yaaa hehehe tapi aku jadiin multi-chapter:D makasih udah revieeew:D

**∞Rei Akisima: **Ini udah aku lanjut yaaa hehehe makasih udah penasaran:p Baekhyun bisa sembuh? Hmmm gimana ya. Chanyeol kenapa jahat? Tunggu aja nanti pasti ara jelasin wkwkwk. Makasih yaaa udah review:D

**∞Special bubble: **Wkwkwk deep itu apa yaaa wkwkwk. Hehehe maaf ya Baekhyun aku kasih penyakit kaya begitu wkwkwk. Ini udah aku lanjuuut, dan ini jadinya multi-chapter...gapapa kan yaaaa? Makasih ya udah revieew:D

**∞ rika maulina 94: **Hehehe aminnn makasih banyak yaaaa! Ini udah aku lanjuuut:D makasih udah revieeew:D

**∞SyJessi22: **Wkwkwk Chanyeol nyesel ga yaaa...hmmm...Iyanih luhan imut-imut pikun:( wkwkwk. Reaksi Taehyung? Hmmm...gimana ya...makasih udah mau revieeeew!:D

**∞ : baekyeonra: **Wkwkwk...ga tiba-tiba kok...ntar ara jelasin...di chapter berikutnya wkwkwk. Emang Chanyeol engga jelas wkwk. Makasih ya udah mau review!:D

**∞Uchiha Shesura-chan: **Hehehe ini udah aku lanjuuuut. Dan makasih banyak udah review dan fav3

**∞aiiu d'freaky: **Panggil ara ajaaa wokeeey wkwkwk. Wkwkwk Chanyeol mau di tembak uuuw serem hehehehehehe. Okedeh saran diterima(?) makasih banyak ya udah mau reviewww:D

**∞Lee Ah Ra: **Wkwkwk omongannya jahat ada alasannya kok...wkwkwkwk. Ini udah aku lanjuuut, makasih udah mau review:D

**∞YoonAndi: **WAHAHAHAHAHA CHANYEOLNYA KENAPA?:P aminnn aminnn makasih udah bilang ffnya seru hehehehe luvluvluv3 Ini sudah aku lanjuuuut:D makasih udah mau revieeeew:D

**∞nolia azahira: **Aminnn makasih banyak yaaa:D serius...hampir...nangis...huhuhu maafin akuuuuu;;; hehehehe ini udah aku lanjut yaaaa:D makasih udah mau revieeew:D

.

.

.

**Sincerely;**

araaassi


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tittle**__: Gone._

_**Genre**__: Hurt/Angst, Romance, ((Little of Fluff))._

_**Main Cast**__: EXO's Byun Baekhyun ∞ EXO's Park Chanyeol._

_Other Cast: Find by yourself~_

_**-Disclaimer**__: Plots and story are mine, so dont judge and dont be plagitor please...respect the author. if you dont like the story, closetab button is always here for you, xixixi thankies!~~~_

_**-Notes**__: Hi readers! Im back! Who miss me? Lol no ones, kay? Hahahaha. I hope you guys enjoy with this story. Sorry for typo(s) and others okaaay. THANKS FOR REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVS, I LUV YOU GUYS...SO MUCH. MAAF NGARET HIHIHIHIHIHI._

_._

_._

_._

_**ITS YAOI! PURE YAOI!**_

_._

_._

_._

_3 pages & 842 words_

_._

_._

_._

_© araaassi's present_

_._

_._

_._

Chanyeol sedari tadi hanya menatap Baekhyun dalam diam. Darah Baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit mulai berhenti mengalir. Tapi sedikitnya itu mengganggu pikiran Chanyeol. Karena, darah Baekhyun walaupun tidak keluar banyak seperti sebelumnya, namun menurut Chanyeol yang sekarang ini _masih_ bisa dibilang lumayan banyak. Chanyeol berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidur Baekhyun, sedikit menge-_check _ada gerakan atau tidak pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendesah. Baekhyun masih berkeliaran dalam mimpi indahnya.

Chanyeol duduk dibangku yang ada didalam ruang kesehatan. Ia menemani Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendesah―lagi― "Kau merepotkan, _bocah_." Ucapnya sedikit kesal. Chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan _smartphone-_nya hanya sekedar untuk melihat.

"Chanyeol-ssi, bantu aku membopong Baekhyun. _Ambulance_ sudah datang, Baekhyun harus segera dibawa ke Rumah Sakit."

Seruan seseorang mengagetkan Chanyeol yang sedang fokus dengan kegiatannya―melihat _smartphone-_nya. Chanyeol mengadahkan kepalanya dan menemukan sosok kembaran Baekhyun―Luhan―. Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya kedepan tempat tidur Baekhyun lalu menggendong Baekhyun. Tanpa peduli dengan darah Baekhyun.

"Unggghhh..."

Chanyeol terkesiap saat mendengar suara lenguhan Baekhyun. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan matanya langsung menangkap wajah Baekhyun yang; gelisah serta mengeluh terus-terusan. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

Setelah sampai di ambulance, tim medis langsung memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun. Selang infus sudah terpasang di tangan kanan Baekhyun. "Dr. Oh, pasien Byun kekurangan banyak darah." Ucap salah seorang tim medis pada Dr. Oh―Sehun. Ternyata, Sehun sekarang sedang bersama Baekhyun di ambulance. Lalu kemana Luhan dan Chanyeol?

Luhan, setelah menyuruh Chanyeol membopong Baekhyun ke ambulance, ia kembali pulang untuk menyiapkan beberapa perlangkapan Baekhyun. Karena, Baekhyun akan kembali di rawat. Dan Chanyeol? Oh sudah pasti, lelaki itu langsung pulang setelah membopong Baekhyun ke dalam ambulance.

...

Sehun terus-terusan memantau keadaan Baekhyun. Masih seperti sebelumnya, darah masih tetap keluar dari hidung Baekhyun walaupun tidak separah seperti sebelumnya. "Kau menderita sekali, Baekhyun-ssi." Sehun menggumam pelan lalu mulai sebisa mungkin menghentikan darah yang keluar.

"Unggghhh..." Sehun tersentak karena suara lenguhan Baekhyun. Dengan gerak cepat Sehun yang dibantu oleh para tim medis memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun di dalam ambulance. "Baekhyun-ssi, kau dengar aku?" Tanya Sehun sedikit panik dan Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan lenguhan lagi.

Sehun memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun dengan teliti. "H- H- Hyung..." Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang berbicara lirih, Sehun mengelus surai Baekhyun lembut. "S- S- Sehun hyung...hhh s- s- shakit...hyung..." Lirih Baekhyun lagi. Sehun tetap pada kegiatannya mengelus lembut surai Baekhyun. "Ssssh, hyung disini. Tenang ya..." Ucap Sehun lembut. Baekhyun mengangguk dan dirinya mulai berusaha membuka kedua kelopak matanya. "H- Hyung...Luhan hyung, d- d- dimana...?" Tanya Baekhyun terbata, Sehun tersenyum, "Luhan lagi menyiapkan perlengkapanmu dirumah. Kesehatanmu semakin memburuk Baekhyun. Padahal baru kemarin kau selesai di rawat." Ucap Sehun membuat Baekhyun mendesah kecil.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan seorang diri, melintasi jalanan kota _Seoul _yang cukup ramai. Kedua kaki jenjangnya menendang batu-batu kecil tak bersalah di jalanan. Tatapan matanya sayu dan sedikit menerawang. Dan tiba-tiba saja pikirannya jatuh pada Baekhyun. Sosok kecil yang rapuh namun menggemaskan itu mengganggu pikirannya. Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa memikirkan Baekhyun seperti ini. Intinya, saat Taehyung memintanya untuk membantu membopong Baekhyun dan bilang kalau Baekhyun mimisan dirinya merasa khawatir dan dadanya bergemuruh hebat.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya asal. Mukanya memerah. "Tidak mungkin." Ucap Chanyeol lirih dengan kedua tangan mengepal erat. Wajahnya mengadah menatap langit yang mulai memunculkan warna _oranye._

"Byun Baekhyun sialan! Kenapa kau mengganggu pikiranku?!" Chanyeol menggeram lalu menendang sebuah kaleng kosong dan yap! Masuk kedalam tong sampah, dia hebat bukan?

Chanyeol kembali mengamati langit yang mulai menggelap yang berhamburan bintang. Chanyeol menatap salah satu bintang yang paling terang tersebut lalu mendesahkan nafas berat dan menggumam kecil.

.

.

"_Bintang_, apa mungkin aku mulai menyukainya?"

.

.

.

GUYS...AKU TAU INI PENDEK BANGET GUYS HAHAHAHAHA. Tapi seenganya aku udah lanjutin ya walaupun ngaretnya ga nahan...wkwk author sibuk banget huhu kelas 11 dengan kurikulum 2013 itu bener-bener ngebuat aku kaya robot banget, so maafin aku yaaa? Dimaafin kan, guys? Semoga suka! Makasih banyak buat yang selalu nanyain aku kapan ini di lanjut, makasih buat kalian yang ngereview cerita gajelas aku! Makasih banyaaaak semuanya, ara sayang kalian semuaaa! Btw, aku juga ada kendala...aku gatau kenapa ffn dari laptopku gabisa diakses padahal aku udah mencoba beberapa cara huhuhuhu ada yang bisa bantu?

BTW, aku janji bakal update cerita ini lebih cepet...aku bakal update di hari jumat/sabtu/minggu okeeey so wait for that! Hehehe, keep review:3

.

.

.

THANKYOU GUYS!

**winter park chanChan; Guest(1); Meydita; byun nova; Guest(2); Caramelyeol; BLUEFIRE0805; reiasia95; baguettes; Special bubble; Maple fujoshi2309; ChanBaekLuv; Jung Eunhee; fuawaliyaah; ChanBaek; yeeoollll; niyoung; Rei Akisima; flamelight; me; Byun hye yoo; nolia azahira.**

.

.

.

Sincerely;

araaassi.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tittle**__: Gone._

_**Genre**__: Hurt/Angst, Romance, ((Little of Fluff))._

_**Main Cast**__: EXO's Byun Baekhyun ∞ EXO's Park Chanyeol._

_**Other Cast:**__ Find by yourself~_

_**-Disclaimer**__: Plots and story are mine, so dont judge and dont be plagitor please...respect. if you dont like the story, closetab button is always here for you, xixixi thankies!~~~_

_**-Notes**__: Hi readers! Im back! Who miss me? Lol no ones, kay? __I know you're not miss me but miss my story, h__ahahaha. I hope you guys enjoy with this __part__. Sorry for typo(s) and others okaaay. _

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**THANKS FOR REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVS**__**.**_

_**I LUV YOU GUYS...**_

_**SO MUCH.**_

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**ITS YAOI! PURE YAOI!**_

**o**

**o**

_4 pages and 1.518 words_

**o**

**o**

_© araaassi's present_

**o**

**o**

**o**

Entah ada angin apa, Chanyeol menjenguk Baekhyun dan mengajaknya mengelilingi halaman rumah sakit hanya untuk mencari udara segar untuk dirinya dan juga, Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun secara perlahan, seakan menikmati tiap detik kebersamaannya dengan pria mungil yang nampak ringkih terduduk di kursi rodanya. Chanyeol memperhatikan tubuh Baekhyun yang terbalut kemeja rumah sakit yang cukup kebesaran di punggungnya, terbukti dengan beberapa kali Baekhyun membenarkan kemejanya yang terjatuh sehingga memperlihatkan bahu putih mulusnya yang hampir membuat Chanyeol tersedak.

Keadaan masih hening. Keduanya merasa canggung untuk memulai percakapan. Chanyeol sedikit pura-pura berdeham untuk mencairkan suasana, namun tetap saja Baekhyun tetap diam tanpa suara. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kesal lalu menghela napas berat.

Di arahkan kursi roda Baekhyun menuju pohon yang cukup rindang yang sedikit jauh dari gedung rumah sakit. Chanyeol duduk bersimpuh di dekat kaki Baekhyun yang sontak membuat Baekhyun menatap kearahnya dan membulatkan matanya.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan? Berdiri." Perintah Baekhyun secara _refleks_. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak sampai kau memberitahuku kau sakit apa." Balas Chanyeol telak. Baekhyun mematung dengan mulut terkatup rapat. Baekhyun mendesah, "Aku tidak bisa bilang padamu, Chanyeol. Jangan menekanku seperti ini." Balas Baekhyun pelan.

"_Sialan_," Umpat Chanyeol lalu berdiri dan mengacak rambutnya lagi. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar Chanyeol mengumpat.

"Kau tahu, Byun? Aku tidak akan peduli seperti ini padamu. Jika saja Luhan tidak menyuruhku untuk menemanimu, ah entahlah pokoknya seperti itu. Kau merepotkan. Dan aku bingung kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memikirkanmu, like hello… kaya gaada orang lain aja," Ucap Chanyeol pedas. Baekhyun yang mendengarkan tiba-tiba merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat pada dadanya, ah hatinya. Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan apa yang Luhan _hyung_ suruh jika kau terpaksa, Chanyeol. Aku bisa sendiri, kalau aku butuh sesuatu nanti, aku masih punya Taehyung, Luhan _hyung_ dan Dr. Sehun dan tentu saja, _Eomma_ku. Jadi, jangan jadikan ini sebagai bebanmu, lagipula aku tidak pernah berharap kau yang akan menemaniku," Balas Baekhyun lalu mulai menjalankan kursi rodanya menjauhi Chanyeol.

_Tanpa menyadari Chanyeol sedang meninju pohon besar nan rindang dengan rasa penuh penyesalan._

**OoooO**

**.**

**.**

**OoooO**

Chanyeol menatap tangan kanannya yang saat ini penuh dengan darah. Ia menyesal. Tak seharusnya ia berkata seperti itu pada Baekhyun. Harusnya ia lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya dan melawan gengsinya. Tapi ternyata, ia tak bisa.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun… maafkan aku…" Lirih Chanyeol dengan tangan yang lagi-lagi meninju pohon yang tidak bersalah. "Aku memang bodoh, Baekhyun… bagaimana bisa aku membohongi perasaanku sendiri… maafkan aku, Baekhyun."

"Stop meninju pohon itu, Park Chanyeol." Sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan Chanyeol meninju pohon. Chanyeol menatap orang tersebut lalu mendesah, "Aku gagal, _hyung_…" Ucap Chanyeol pelan. Orang tersebut menatap Chanyeol lalu berjalan kearahnya dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Kau harus berjuang sedikit lagi, Chanyeol… aku tau kau bisa. Buang jauh ego dan gengsimu yang tinggi itu." Chanyeol menatap orang tersebut dengan sorot mata heran. "Aku akan mencoba itu, Sehun _hyung_… terimakasih telah membantuku. Dan _btw_, kau dan aku diwariskan dengan ego dan gengsi yang tinggi. Jadi lihat dirimu sendiri sebelum menyuruhku melakukan itu,"

"Astaga, aku lupa kalau kita adik-kakak… _btw_, sama-sama, _bro_. aku heran kenapa bisa secepat ini kau kena pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun. Kemana Chanyeol yang dulu _anti-gay_?" Tanya usil Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol melayangkan tinjuan kecil di perut Sehun.

"_Fuck you, hyung_. Tapi, ada benarnya juga sih… setelah mengantar Baekhyun ke rumah sakit pertama kali itu, aku jadi selalu memikirkan dia." Ucap Chanyeol pelan. "Tapi kalo diliat dari kejadian barusan, bisa saja nanti Baekhyun pindah ke lain hati." Balas Sehun telak membuat keseimbangan Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghilang dan membuatnya terhuyung menyender ke dinding pohon.

"Oh, astaga… maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud Chanyeol. Aku hanya bercanda," Ucap Sehun sedikit kaget melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang tidak terbayang di fikirannya. Chanyeol meludah kesamping, "_Shit_. Candaanmu sama sekali tidak lucu, _hyung_. Kau membuat moodku hancur lagi. Aku pergi," Balas Chanyeol lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang menatapnya heran.

**OoooO**

**.**

**.**

**OoooO**

"Baekhyuuuuun! Oh, astaga aku daritadi menunggumu, kau darimana saja?" Baekhyun yang berniat kembali ke kamar rawatnya untuk menenangkan fikiran tiba-tiba saja di kagetkan oleh suara kencang dari _fake twin_-nya. Kim Taehyung.

"Oh, astaga… kenapa kau harus datang hari ini sih, aku sedang pusing tahu." Ucap Baekhyun lalu menaiki ranjangnya dengan di bantu Taehyung. Taehyung menatap Baekhyun lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau mengusirku?" Tanya Taehyung yang hampir membuat Baekhyun teriak kata "Ya" dengan keras.

Baekhyun melirik Taehyung malas, "Bisa iya, bisa engga." Balas Baekhyun singkat. Taehyung melirik Baekhyun lagi, "Padahal aku mau cerita banyak loh… aku mau cerita kalo aku udah jadian sama Sujeong… aku juga tadinya berniat menraktirmu memakan beberapa makanan dengan menu strawberry tapi kau malah mengusirku, yasudah… bye." Ucap Taehyung lalu menyampirkan tas _JanSport_ _denim_nya ke punggung lalu berpura-pura berjalan keluar kamar rawat Baekhyun.

"Bye, Taehyung…" Balas Baekhyun singkat. Taehyung mendelik lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak berniat menahanku? Astaga, Byun Baekhyun!" Ucap Taehyung dengan nada kesal membuat Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya yang mulai terasa pusing mendengar ocehan Taehyung sedari tadi.

"Ngapain aku menahanmu? Kapan-kapan saja cerita dan traktirnya. Aku benar-benar butuh istirahat hari ini, Taehyung. Dan, oh ya… selamat atas jadianmu dengan Sujeong." Ucap Baekhyun lalu melambai kecil pada Taehyung setelah itu menarik selimutnya hingga leher.

Tanpa mengetahui Taehyung yang menatap kesal kearahnya, "Astaga… untung kau sahabatku, Byun."

**OoooO**

**.**

**.**

**OoooO**

Chanyeol berjalan beriringan dengan seorang teman di sebelahnya. Jaebum. Teman dekatnya sejak rumah mereka bertetangga dan sampai sekarang.

"Tumben kau mengajakku keluar. Ada apa, _bro_?" Tanya Jaebum lalu merangkul teman dekatnya ini. Chanyeol meliriknya, "Kalau aku cerita, emangnya kau ngerti? Ini masalah hati, lho." Ucap Chanyeol santai. Jaebum tersenyum miring, "Jangan salah. Aku pakar dalam hal ini. Masalah apa yang sekarang terjadi? Hubungan percintaanmu?" Tanya Jaebum yang sama sekali tepat. Chanyeol mendesah lalu menjawab "Ya" dengan pelan.

"Astaga, Chanyeol… akhirnya kau jatuh cinta juga! Siapa perempuan yang beruntung itu? _Tell me!_" Ucap Jaebum _excited_. Chanyeol mendesah lagi, "Kau salah. Bukan perempuan." Ucap Chanyeol lagi. Jaebun menatapnya dalam, "Jadi, laki-laki? Omg, Chanyeol! Sekarang _anti-gay_mu sudah hilang? _Thanks god_." Ucap Jaebum lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol kencang. "Jadi, siapa laki-laki beruntung yang membuat Chanyeol berubah haluan seperti ini?" Tanya Jaebum yang langsung mendapat jitakan keras dari Chanyeol. "_Sialan_. Namanya, Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." Balas Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar terpatri di wajahnya.

Jaebum sedikir berfikir, "Sebentar. Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun? Yang orangnya mungil terus yang manis banget itu, bukan?" Tanya Jaebum yang membuat Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya siaga. "Bagaimana kau tahu, Jaebum? Jawab aku!" Tanya Chanyeol dengan mencengkram kerah kemeja yang dipakai Jaebum. "Oh, _shit_… Paarrrkkk, lepassskan duluuuh… sesaaakh bodooh." Ucap Jaebum tersendat. Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah kemeja Jaebum. Matanya masih berkilat penuh emosi saat teman dekatnya tahu tentang Baekhyun.

"KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU, YA?" Teriak Jaebum tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol. Emosinya sedikit tersulut akibat tindakan Chanyeol barusan. "CEPAT BERITAHU AKU, BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MENGENAL BAEKHYUN?!" Balas Chanyeol tepat di wajah Jaebum. Jaebum meninju perut Chanyeol. "Kau tetap aja sama. Anak populer di kelasku, namanya Daehyun. Dia suka Baekhyun, dari SMP. Dia pernah cerita padaku," Ucap Jaebum pelan lalu menceritakan semuanya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan kilatan mata penuh emosi, rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya mengepal yang siap meninju orang kapanpun.

"Dan, Daehyun pernah bilang dia gaakan ngelepas Baekhyun lagi. Selesai." Chanyeol menatap Jaebum dengan mata tajam. "Bilang sama Daehyun buat berhenti deketin, Baekhyun. Kalau dia nentang, bilang aja; silahkan berhadapan dengan 'Park Chanyeol.'" Ucap Chanyeol dengan tegas lalu berjalan duluan meninggalkan Jaebum yang menatapnya dengan tersenyum miring.

_"Tetap sama. Gapernah berubah. Egois dan posessive."_

**OoooO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OoooO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OoooO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OoooO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OoooO**

Hai… aku tau ini pendek… aku tau ini ngareeeeeetnya gaada obat… tadinya mau post 2 part sekaligus tapi apa daya aku pengen ngeliat kalian yang pada penasaran… HAHAHAHAHA maaf ya:p btw, beberapa tebakan kalian yang bilang Chanyeol bakalan suka Baekhyun bener tuuuh, selamat ya!(?) dan… Sehun Chanyeol ternyata kakak adik HAHAHAHA berarti mereka bakal ipar-iparan dong ya, kan gaboleh… hayo kira-kira bisa tebak ga siapa yang bersatu? HunHan apa ChanBaek? Kirimkan vote anda di bawah ini… ((GAK. BERCANDA)) wkwkwkwkw. Btw, ada orang baru… berarti mulai konflik baru… berarti bakal ngebuat fanficts aku ngebosenin… hihihihihi yang gakuat silahkan lambaikan tangan(?). Yang gasuka aku ngebuat Taehyung jadian sama Sujeong, maaf ya… aku tau diatas udah ada warning "ITS YAOI! PURE YAOI!" Tapi… tapi… seriously theyre cute:3 hihihihihi peace-v Kayanya part ini ngebosenin sama gaada nyesek-nyeseknya ya? Okelah gapapa… hehehe.

Sudah cukup cuap-cuapnya, sekian dari sayaaaaa

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sincerely,**

_**araaassi**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tittle**__: Gone._

_**Genre**__: Hurt/Angst, Romance__._

_**Main Cast**__: EXO's Byun Baekhyun ∞ EXO's Park Chanyeol._

_**Other Cast:**__ Find by yourself~_

_**-Disclaimer**__: Plots and story are mine, so dont judge and dont be plagitor please...respect. if you dont like the story, closetab button is always here for you, xixixi thankies!~~~_

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**THANKS FOR REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVS**__**.**_

_**I LUV YOU GUYS...**_

_**SO MUCH.**_

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**ITS YAOI! PURE YAOI!**_

**o**

**o**

_**© araaassi's present**_

**o**

**o**

**o**

_Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki mungilnya di padang ilalang putih yang sangat luas. Kaki mungilnya tidak berhenti berlari-lari disana, senyuman kecil terus menerus terpatri di wajah manisnya. Helai demi helai rambutnya mulai berkibar lembut tertiup angin sore._

_Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di padang ilalang tersebut lalu menatap langit senja yang penuh dengan burung-burung kecil berterbangan diatasnya. Senyuman kecil lagi-lagi terpatri di wajahnya._

"_Baekhyunnie, eoddie-ya?" _

_Baekhyun menatap sekitar saat terdengar suara berat seseorang memanggilnya. Baekhyun berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk belakang celananya dan berlari kecil menuju arah sang pemanggil._

_Baekhyun berlari dengan senyuman yang sama sekali tidak hilang sedari tadi. Senyumannya semakin lebar saat menemukan seseorang dengan berperawakan tinggi dan tampan sedang kebingungan mencari dirinya._

"_Chanyeolie, I'm here," Baekhyun melambai-lambaikan tangan kecilnya kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol melihatnya lalu mulai berjalan cepat menghampiri laki-laki mungilnya dengan wajah sedikit khawatir._

"_Oh, astaga. Aku kira kau pergi… jangan membuatku khawatir lagi, Baekhyun. Aku hampir mati mencarimu, aku takut kehilanganmu," Baekhyun termenung. Tubuhnya membeku. Kalimat Chanyeol begitu manis dan begitu… tulus. Apalagi Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan tangan yang memeluk erat pinggang Baekhyun._

"_Aku tadi hanya bermain di padang ilalang, Channie. Jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku janji," Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol tak kalah erat. Pipinya sedikit merona saat mengatakan hal tersebut._

_Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya lalu menangkup pipi chubby Baekhyun. Mata phoenixnya bertubrukan dalam dengan hazel lembut milik Baekhyun. Darah Baekhyun berdesir dan juga jantungnya berdetak cepat dengan tidak wajar seperti biasanya._

_Chanyeol mengusap serta menangkup pipinya lembut, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Menikmati hangat dan besarnya tangan Chanyeol yang mengusap serta menangkup pipinya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil._

"_Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol lembut dengan tangan yang masih menangkup pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan termenung. Chanyeol sedang memandangnya dengan senyuman yang dapat membuat wanita-wanita di sekolahnya pingsan._

"_Dan juga aku mohon padamu… Berhenti membuatku khawatir dan tetaplah bersamaku seperti janjimu padaku, Baek,"_

_Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Pipinya merona dan matanya memerah menahan tangis. Ia terharu. Ia tak menyangka Chanyeol benar-benar mencintainya._

"_Jangan menangis, Baek," Ucap Chanyeol lembut lalu mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar menatap hazelnya lagi. Baekhyun menatapnya sayu._

"_Terimakasih, Chanyeol."_

"_Tidak, Baek. Akulah yang harusnya berterimakasih. Terimakasih, Baekhyun."_

_Dan tanpa di komandoi, kedua tubuh mereka semakin mendekat dan tangan Chanyeol semakin erat memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. Deru nafas mereka semakin terasa di wajah masing-masing. Chanyeol mulai memiringkan wajahnya beberapa derajat dan Baekhyun mulai memejamkan mata bulan sabitnya._

_Chanyeol menyapu bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut dibawah langit senja dan di tengah-tengah padang ilalang sebagai saksinya._

**OoooO**

**.**

**.**

**OoooO**

Baekhyun terbangun dengan keringat dingin, dada berdebar dan pipi yang merona. Ia tak habis pikir dengan mimpinya yang amat sangat, hm…romantis. Darahnya berdesir saat mengingat adegan ciuman dalam mimpinya. Dadanya semakin berdebar, ia tak pernah berfikir bahwa mimpinya akan seperti itu. Dan ia semakin tidak percaya, Chanyeol juga ada di mimpinya. Bahkan menciumnya dan berkata manis padanya.

Sungguh sayang… itu hanya mimpi. Bunga tidur yang tidak nyata dan tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Aku pasti sudah gila, bisa-bisanya aku bermimpi seperti itu dengan Chanyeol sebagai lawannya. Aku benar-benar sudah gila," Baekhyun terus menepuk-nepuk pipi dan dahinya berulang-ulang kali. Ia masih tidak menyangkan tidur siangnya hari ini berefek dengan memimpikan Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas saat mereka bertemu, Chanyeol berbicara kasar padanya.

"Coba saja… Chanyeol seperti di mimpiku barusan," Baekhyun menepuk pipinya lagi. Lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya serta mengacak rambutnya asal.

"Oh astaga, memimpikan Chanyeol benar-benar membuatku gila. Chanyeol gila, _I'm done with this shit… damn it,_ Park!"

**OoooO**

**.**

**.**

**OoooO**

Chanyeol memasuki kelasnya dengan keadaan kacau. Teman-teman sekelas menatapnya heran dan ingin tahu. Taehyung mengehentikan acara _lovey-dovey_nya dengan Sujeong dan ikut melihat keadaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke bangku kelasnya lalu mulai menelungkupkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, dengan sebelumnya melirik kearah bangku, Baekhyun.

"_Oh, shit_. Pergi dari kepalaku, Baek." Desis Chanyeol pelan lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/**

"Taehyung-_ah_, kau tahu Chanyeol kenapa?" Taehyung menatap gadisnya yang sedang menumpukan dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kenapa, kau penasaran heum?" Tanya Taehyung dengan tangan yang mengacak lembut rambut Sujeong.

Sujeong tersenyum kecil, "_Ani_, tapi aku tadi melihat Chanyeol melirik kearah bangku kita. Sepertinya ada sangkut pautnya dengan, Baekhyun _oppa_?" Ucap Sujeong polos, namun hal tersebut dianggap serius oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil lalu mulai mengacak rambut Sujeong lagi. Tetapi dengan sorot mata tajam yang mengarah kepada… Chanyeol.

**OoooO**

**.**

**.**

**OoooO**

Luhan berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun menuju ruang inap, Baekhyun. Tanpa Luhan sadari, sedari tadi Dokter muda itu—Sehun terus mencuri pandang kearah dirinya.

"Ehem," Sehun berdehem kecil untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Luhan. Namun, hal tersebut sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Luhan.

"Luhan-_a_— ah, maksudku, Luhan-_ssi_, apa kau mau membeli sesuatu untuk adikmu?" Luhan melirik Sehun lalu menggeleng kecil. Lagi-lagi Sehun membuang nafas beratnya.

"_Oh my god_, kenapa kau jadi canggung begini sih, Oh Sehun?" Desis Sehun yang tanpa sengaja terdenngar oleh Luhan.

"Kau tak perlu canggung denganku, Dokter Oh." Ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum kecil dan menepuk-nepuk lengan Sehun.

"_Kajja_, Sehun-ssi… aku lapar, kau mau kan menemaniku makan?" Sehun menatap Luhan tepat pada mata rusanya. Keduanya sama-sama tertegun dengan mata masing-masing dan dengan dehaman kecil dari Luhan, _eyecontact_ mereka pun berakhir.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/**

Luhan dan Sehun memasuki restaurant kecil yang berada di depan Rumah Sakit. Sehun sedari tadi tetap mencuri untuk menatap laki-laki manis di sampingnya, sedangkan Luhan sekuat tenaga menahan dentuman kencang yang sangat aneh pada dadanya. Keduanya, sama-sama gugup.

"Mau duduk disebelah mana, Luhan-ssi?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan. Luhan menatapnya sebentar lalu mulai menjelajahi ruangan tersebut dengan mata rusanya untuk mencari tempat duduk yang nantinya akan nyaman untuk mereka berdua.

"Ah, di pojok sana saja bagaimana, Dokter?" Sehun melirik tempat tersebut lalu tersenyum kecil. Sebelum menanyakan 'ingin duduk dimana' pada Luhan sebenarnya mata Sehun sudah terpaku pada tempat duduk yang berada di pojok ruangan. Tempatnya jauh dari keramaian restaurant karena berada di pojok ruangan dan langsung berhadapan dengan jalanan sekitar Rumah Sakit.

"Baiklah…"

**\o/\o/\o/\o/**

"Oiya, Dokter… apa kau akan terus menjadi Dokter Pribadi adikku?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun dengan tangan yang menumpu dagunya. Sehun menyesap _orange juice_nya sedikit lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Luhan.

"Uhuk- Uhuk, L-Luhan t-t-tolong _j-juice_ku," Luhan menatap bingung Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja tersedak oleh orange juicenya sendiri. "Oh, astaga… kau kenapa, Dokter?" Tanya Luhan sedikit panik lalu mulai berdiri mengahampiri kursi Sehun dan mulai menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun.

'Kenapa, Luhan menatapku dengan menopang dagu segala sih, ya Tuhan…' Ucap Sehun dalam hati dengan tangan yang juga masih berusaha menepuk dadanya sendiri agar tersedaknya hilang.

"Apa kau sudah tidak apa-apa, Dokter? Aku kaget sekali tiba-tiba kau tersedak seperti tadi…" Sehun melirik Luhan lalu tersenyum kecil. "Aku sudah tidak apa, Luhan. Lagipula hanya tersedak biasa," Luhan menatapnya sebentar lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

**OoooO**

**.**

**.**

**OoooO**

Bel berdering kencang yang artinya menandakan jam pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai. Taehyung merapikan buku-bukunya dengan sesegera mungkin karena, Sujeong pasti sudah menunggunya di gerbang sekolah.

Taehyung mulai menyelempangkan tasnya dan berjalan cepat keluar kelas. Namun gerakannya berhenti saat tangan seseorang menggapai lengannya. Menahanya. Taehyung melihat pemilik tangan tersebut dan betapa kaget dirinya saat mengetahui itu adalah tangan milik seseorang yang sangat di benci dirinya namun sangat di sayangi oleh sahabatnya.

Itu tangan, Park Chanyeol.

"_Oh Shit, _Park. Kenapa kau menahan tanganku? Aku ingin pulang! Sujeong sudah menungguku, jadi cepat lepaskan tanganmu itu, _brengsek_!" Taehyung sekuat tenaga menyentakkan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. Namun, tangan Chanyeol sangat kuat memegang lengannya.

"Kumohon, Taehyung-_ah_… sekali saja… bantu aku untuk bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun. Aku ingin meminta maaf. Aku menyesal." Taehyung menyeringai dan menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot mata tajamnya.

"Maaf? Menyesal? Kau bisa juga berkata seperti itu, Park? Dimana sikap _arrogant_mu, _brengsek_! Dan kenapa kau sangat menyedihkan sekali, astaga dengar ya, aku tak akan pernah membantumu! Cukup sekali aku meminta bantuanmu saat Baekhyun mimisan di taman waktu itu! Ya, walaupun itu aku yang meminta bukan kau.. tapi sama saja!" Taehyung menggeram marah, tangannya mulai mengepal berniat meninju wajah Chanyeol.

"Kumohon, Taehyung-_ah_… aku benar-benar menyesal. Sekali lagi, sekali lagi aku meminta bantuan darimu. Dan mungkin ini juga terakhir kalinya aku meminta bantuan darimu…" Taehyung menghentakan tangannya kasar dan itu berhasil melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol pada lengannya. Taehyung lalu menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak, Park. Aku tidak akan mau melihat kau menyakiti sahabatku lagi dan aku sama sekali tidak akan pernah membantumu atau meminta bantuanmu." Ucap Taehyung dengan penuh penekanan lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol bodoh… Chanyeol bodoh… Chanyeol bodoh…" Ucap Chanyeol berulang kali dengan tangan yang terus-terusan meninju meja kelasnya.

**OoooO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OoooO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OoooO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OoooO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OoooO**

HALLOOOO SEMUANYAAA! HEHEHEHE SELAMAT MEMASUKI BULAN RAMADHAN, SELAMAT BERPUUASAAAA UNTUK YANG MENJALANKAN HEHEHEHEHEHE. Ini udah ngaret berapa bulan teman-teman? Hehehehehehe maafkan ara ya*-*v tapi, ara udah lanjut nih… ya walaupun Cuma satu part dan hm… pen-dek HEHEHEHEHEHEHE.

Makasih kalian masih nunggu ini fanfict yang updateeeeeeeeenya lama baaaaannnnggggeeeetttt dan gajelas… aku terharu:") maaf yaaaa mood nulisku lagi jelek akhir-akhir ini, jadi tolong dimaafkan kalo gaya tulisan aku jadi beda terus feelnya gaada ya pokoknya maafkan ara ya teman-teman:")

Tetap di tunggu reviewnya…

kritikannya…

makasih banyaaak semuanya hehehehehe:D:D:D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sincerely,**

_**araaassi**_


End file.
